


Home

by TheonM



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonM/pseuds/TheonM
Summary: Они спорили с самого утра. Точнее, с вечера. Стив убеждал Билли сегодня не уходить далеко от Хоукинса. Билли же настаивал, что лучше ему уйти подальше. Потому что - Хоппер. Помимо Джима в Хоукинсе хватало охотников, но кроме него ни у кого не было значка шерифа.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 8





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле идея появилась благодаря артам одного прекрасного художника (https://vk.com/caffeineaddicted загляните, не пожалеете). Так что подарок как раз вдохновителю.   
> Возможно будет пополняться, возможно нет. И да, автор опять затупил с оформлением.

Билли посмотрел на Стива как на последнего придурка в Хоукинсе. Или на первого. Хотя скорее как на первого и последнего.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне тут бегать и жрать кроликов?  
\- Угу, - Стив кивнул, делая очередной глоток.  
\- Харрингтон... - Билли почти рычал, стоя за спиной парня.  
\- Отойди, псиной воняет, - Стив говорил крайне спокойно. Он знал, что Билли его не покусает, даже если обратится. Хотя, конечно, рычание было напрягающим.  
\- Сам ты псина, - Билли отошёл, показав Стиву язык.

Они спорили с самого утра. Точнее, с вечера. Стив убеждал Билли сегодня не уходить далеко от Хоукинса. Билли же настаивал, что лучше ему уйти подальше. Потому что - Хоппер. Помимо Джима в Хоукинсе хватало охотников, но кроме него ни у кого не было значка шерифа.

\- Давай переедем, - Харгроув завалился на диван. Тот жалобно скрипнул.  
\- Ага. Поставщика ты мне сам будешь искать? - Стив, наконец-то, повернулся к Билли, поставив пустой стакан в раковину.  
\- Кроликов буду притаскивать, - буркнул Билли, отвернувшись к спинке дивана. Разговаривать не хотелось от слова «совсем».

Ему надоело торчать в этой дыре. Да, в Калифорнию они уже не смогут поехать. Это проблема, потому что один вампир в этом доме ну слишком уж нежный. Однако сидеть в каком-то забытом Богом (вот же ирония) Хоукинсе, Харгрову не хотелось. Постоянные смерти животных, трупы которых находили жители в лесу, периодически становились причиной паники и очередного комендантского часа. Да и Хоппер как-то слишком подозрительно косился на Билли, когда приезжал в монтажную.

\- Билли, - едва теплые пальцы коснулись спины Билли. Тот рыкнул, дернул плечом и, конечно же, не повернулся.  
\- Уильям, - пальцы, будто теплеющие с каждым движением, зарылись в загривок, перебирая пряди. Полное имя вызвало еще большее недовольство в виде нервного дерганья плечом.  
\- Уильям Харгроув, если ты немедленно не…  
\- Стив! Еще раз назовешь меня полным именем, честное слово, я обр… - Билли едва успел повернуться, как был вовлечен в горячий поцелуй. Он отчётливо чувствовал кровь на губах Стива, но еще больше он чувствовал самого Стива. Теплого, мягкого и какого-то слишком податливого для вампира.

Он схватил его, прижал максимально близко и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи.

\- Как только мы накопим достаточно, то уедем отсюда, а пока потерпи, хорошо?  
\- Договорились, мистер Рассудительность.

Стив едва улыбнулся и, чмокнув Билли в макушку, пошел стирать его испачканные прошлой ночью вещи.


End file.
